1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
A technique is known for adjusting the color of an image, the image based on image data for forming on a recording medium, so that the image color becomes the color of the source image of the image data.
Recently, however, interest has been shown in techniques for incorporating invisible images onto recording media to achieve a fusion of increased security with a digital environment. Specific examples of such invisible images include, for example, information patterns with some identification information such as personal information, and non-information patterns such as detection marks. Code patterns are an example of information patterns. Such invisible images are preferably formed using toners or the like containing infrared absorbing agents. There is the expectation that increased security from visible images is achievable by forming a visible image on a recording medium that has already been formed with an invisible image, or by reading in images from a recording medium that has been formed with both an invisible image and a visible image. Toners or the like containing invisible materials are used for forming invisible images.